Season 1 (Hong Kong)
This is the first season of Baak Maan Fu Yung, Hong Kong version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Kenneth Chan. This version was in the Cantonese dialect of Chinese. Top prize was HK$1,000,000. At first the show was broadcast on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Then it started to air five days a week (from Monday to Friday). Lifelines In this version of show all three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (打電話, dǎ diànhuà) * Ask the Audience (問現場觀眾, wèn xiànchǎng guānzhòng) Episodes *Episode 1 (April 29, 2001) Astrid Chan and Jackie Lui (HK$60,000) *Episode 2 (May 9, 2001) *Episode 3 (May 11, 2001) *Episode 4 (May 14, 2001) *Episode 5 (May 16, 2001) *Episode 6 (May 18, 2001) Wong Man Cheung (HK$250,000) *Episode 7 (May 21, 2001) *Episode 8 (May 23, 2001) *Episode 9 (May 25, 2001) *Episode 10 (May 28, 2001) *Episode 11 (May 30, 2001) *Episode 12 (June 1, 2001) *Episode 13 (June 4, 2001) Yu Chak Kwan (HK$250,000) *Episode 14 (June 6, 2001) *Episode 15 (June 8, 2001) *Episode 16 (June 11, 2001) *Episode 17 (June 13, 2001) *Episode 18 (June 15, 2001) *Episode 19 (June 18, 2001) *Episode 20 (June 20, 2001) ? (HK$0 or HK$4,000) ? (HK$8,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (continued) *Episode 21 (June 22, 2001) ? (HK$60,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (HK$8,000 or $30,000) *Episode 22 (June 25, 2001) ? (HK$8,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$20,000) ? (continued) *Episode 23 (June 27, 2001) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$40,000) ? (HK$60,000 or HK$80,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (continued) *Episode 24 (June 29, 2001) ? (HK$0 or HK$3,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (HK$8,000) ? (HK$60,000 or HK$150,000) ? (continued) *Episode 25 (July 2, 2001) ? (HK$60,000) ? (HK$60,000) Ho Yuk Lun (HK$500,000) ? (continued) *Episode 26 (July 3, 2001) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$20,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (continued) *Episode 27 (July 4, 2001) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (HK$60,000 or HK$80,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$40,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$40,000) ? (HK$0 or HK$2,000) *Episode 28 (July 5, 2001) ? (HK$8,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$20,000) ? (HK$60,000 or HK$80,000) *Episode 29 (July 6, 2001) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$40,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$20,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) *Episode 30 (July 9, 2001) Wu Ka Ping (胡家屏) (HK$0 or HK$4,000) Tse Wing Ho (謝永豪) (HK$8,000) Chi Man Tok (遲文鐸) (HK$60,000) Leung Yun Wah (梁潤華) (HK$0 or HK$1,000) Chiu Shin Fu (趙善富) (HK$60,000) Ho Cheung Yuen (何昌源) (HK$8,000) Choi Chung Tak (蔡忠德) (continued) *Episode 31 (July 10, 2001) Choi Chung Tak (HK$60,000) Wong Lai Wing (黃禮榮) (HK$80,000) Cheng Ning (鄭寧) (HK$8,000) Yeung Chung Hin (楊寵憲) (HK$40,000) Au Wai Hung (歐偉雄) (continued) *Episode 32 (July 11, 2001) Au Wai Hung (HK$8,000) Chan Ho Yin (陳浩然) (HK$30,000) Mak Chi Wai (麥智維) (HK$60,000) Poon Tai Shing (潘大誠) (HK$0) Cheng Kam Wah (鄭錦華) (HK$60,000) Lo Yiu Tung (勞耀東) (continued) *Episode 33 (July 12, 2001) Lo Yiu Tung (HK$30,000) Cheng Wing Sang (鄭永生) (HK$8,000) Tam Wan Fung (譚雲峰) (HK$30,000) Tam Chi Kong (譚志剛)(HK$40,000) Ha Yuk Shing (夏旭昇) (HK$8,000) Lee Kwok Wai (李國偉) (continued) *Episode 34 (July 13, 2001) Lee Kwok Wai (HK$8,000) ? (HK$0 or HK$4,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$20,000) ? (HK$60,000 or HK$150,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (HK$8,000 or continued) *Episode - (July 15, 2001) - Celebrity Charity Special Stephen Gan and Law Kar Ying (HK$8,000) Stanley Tong and Pauline Yam (HK$60,000) Astrid Chan and Alan Tang (HK$8,000) Stephen Shiu and Karl Maka (HK$250,000) James Wong and Petrina Fung (HK$1,000,000) *Episode 35 (July 16, 2001) Lee Tat Shing (李達成) (HK$8,000) Law Yuk Fong (羅玉芳) (HK$20,000) Gonzales Margaret Teresa (HK$0) Wong Chi Shing (黃至成) (HK8,000) Kung Kam Nang (龔鑑能) (HK$0) Leung Kan Nang (梁根能) (HK$8,000) Lau Siu Sze (劉紹斯) (continued) *Episode 36 (July 17, 2001) Lau Siu Sze (HK$8,000 or HK$20,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$40,000) ? (HK$60,000 or HK$150,000) Chan Shui Kwong (陳瑞光) (continued) *Episode 37 (July 18, 2001) Chan Shui Kwong (HK$20,000) Ng Sze Tat (伍斯達) (HK$8,000) Lee Hon Sze (李漢思) (HK$8,000) Ma Siu Chung (馬少翀) (HK$0) Law Wai Kai (羅維佳) (HK$8,000) Choi Kin Kwong (蔡健光) (continued) *Episode 38 (July 19, 2001) Choi Kin Kwong (HK$8,000 or HK$20,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$40,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$30,000) ? (HK$60,000) Yau Shek Chung (邱石松) (continued) *Episode 39 (July 20, 2001) Yau Shek Chung (HK$60,000) Lam King Chung (林勁松) (HK$8,000) Yiu Pui Lung (姚沛龍) (HK$40,000) Wong Sze Hung (黃詩熊) (HK$0) Tse Wing Yan (謝詠茵) (HK$30,000) Wong Cheuk Fai (黃卓輝) (HK$8,000) On Lo (安路) (continued) *Episode 40 (July 23, 2001) On Lo (HK$8,000) Lau Po Man (劉寶民) (HK$8,000) Suen Kam Shing (孫錦成) (HK$40,000) Yung Sin Sau (翁倩秀) (HK$30,000) Dicky Cheng (鄭頌恩) (HK$8,000) Cheng Wing Kan (鄭榮根) (HK$8,000) Sheh Kwok Kwong (佘國光) (continued) *Episode 41 (July 24, 2001) Sheh Kwok Kwong (HK$8,000) Paul Yip (HK$60,000) Kwan So Shan (關素珊) (HK$8,000) Leung Kam Fai (梁錦輝) (HK$60,000) *Episode 42 (July 25, 2001) Fung Tak Shing (馮德聖) (HK$8,000) Ng Chi Ming (吳志明) (HK$8,000) Ng Yu Kong (吳如江) (HK$0) Chan Chung Ho (陳仲豪) (HK$20,000) Leung Po Kan (梁寶根) (HK$8,000) Fung Ha Ting (馮夏丁) (HK$8,000) Tang Sai Fan (鄧世藩) (HK$0) Chan Yiu Ming (陳耀明) (continued) *Episode 43 (July 26, 2001) Chan Yiu Ming (HK$4,000) Hui Yun Wah (許潤華) (HK$0) Wong Chi Man (王志文) (HK$8,000) Lam Cheuk Him (林卓謙) (HK$0) Ken Leung (梁思俊) (HK$30,000) Lau Ping Lun (劉炳麟) (HK$0) Liu Ting Hung (廖丁雄) (HK$10,000) Lau Kwok On (劉國安) (continued) *Episode 44 (July 27, 2001) Lau Kwok On (HK$0) Lai Wai Man (黎偉文) (HK$150,000) Chung Wai Chung (鍾偉忠) (HK$60,000) Yu Wai Leung (余偉亮) (HK$8,000) Cheng Chi Sang (鄭志生) (HK$8,000) Fong Wang Wah (方宏華) (continued) *Episode 45 (July 30, 2001) Fong Wang Wah (HK$20,000) Yeung Kin Kuen (楊健權) (HK$0) Chen ? (HK$4,000) Wong Tin Chi (黃天賜) (HK$0) So Yip (蘇業) (HK$60,000) Lau Wing Cheung (劉永祥) (continued) *Episode 46 (July 31, 2001) Lau Wing Cheung (HK$40,000) Chan Kwok Kei (陳國基) (HK$8,000) Cheung Tat Ming (張達銘) (HK$30,000) Lo Wing Kin (盧永鍵) (HK$60,000) Tong Wai Cheung (唐偉昌) (continued) *Episode 47 (August 1, 2001) Tong Wai Cheung (HK$3,000) Cheng Chi Man (鄭志文) (HK$0) Gavin Cheung (張吉明) (HK$8,000) Yan Tim Ming (殷添明) (HK$0) Kwok Ching Sum (郭正森) (HK$8,000) Tse Tim Choi (謝添財) (HK$0) Chan Ka Kit (陳嘉傑) (HK$40,000) Au Sheung Chuen (區相泉) (continued) *Episode 48 (August 2, 2001) Au Sheung Chuen (HK$0 or HK$2,000) ? (HK$0 or HK$4,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$10,000) ? (HK$8,000) ? (HK$8,000) ? (HK$8,000 or HK$20,000) Tong Yin Man (唐彥民) (continued) *Episode 49 (August 3, 2001) Tong Yin Man (HK$8,000, later returned on August 6 due to a bad question) Wong Kwok Fai (王國輝) (HK$20,000) Cheung Kwong Wai (張光偉) (HK$30,000) Yip Man Kai (葉文鍇) (HK$0) Ng Chi Po (吳子波) (HK$8,000) Fan Ka Wo (樊家和) (continued) *Episode 50 (August 6, 2001) Fan Ka Wo (HK$30,000) Tong Yin Man (HK$60,000, originally won HK$8,000, but returned due to a bad question) Lam Kwok Wah (林國華) (HK$8,000) Ting Wai Cheung (丁偉翔) (HK$60,000) Chiu Po Kwok (趙保國) (HK$8,000) Cheng Pui Yu (鄭珮瑜) (HK$8,000) Wong Tai Ping (黃大平) (HK$0) Leung Wing Yi (梁永宜) (continued) *Episode 51 (August 7, 2001) Leung Wing Yi (HK$0) Wong Chi Ming (黃志明) (HK$60,000) Kwan Yiu Fai (關耀輝) (HK$8,000) Or Siu Kwan (柯兆均) (HK$0) Wan Ho Yin (溫浩然) (HK$0) Wong Ying Keung (黃英強) (HK$0) Yung Wing Hung (翁永雄) (HK$0) *Episode 52 (August 8, 2001) Ma Kai Fan (馬啟蕃) (HK$30,000) Cheng Nim Chung (鄭念中) (HK$8,000) Yu Ting Wah (余鼎華) (HK$40,000) Wong Chi Ming (黃子銘) (HK$8,000) Leung Wing Kei (梁永基) (HK$8,000) Cheung Chi Ho (張志豪) (HK$0) Cheung Kam Wah (張錦華) (HK$0) *Episode 53 (August 9, 2001) *Episode 54 (August 10, 2001) Leung Siu Chung (HK$8,000) Li Guohua (HK$8,000) Zhang Zixian (HK$20,000) Yao Qian (HK$8,000) Zhongmu Zhi (HK$30,000) Lin Baoming (HK$8,000) *Episode 55 (August 13, 2001) Law Koon Fu (羅觀富) (HK$0) Ng Lok Man (伍樂民) (HK$8,000) Ho Wai Yip (何偉業) (HK$8,000) Lau Chun Kwok (劉鎮國) (HK$60,000) Chan Yin Fu (陳彥賦) (HK$40,000) *Episode 56 (August 14, 2001) Lai Cheuk Wai (黎卓偉) (HK$0) Lee Chi Kin (李志堅) (HK$500,000) Chiu Po Kam (趙寶琴) (HK$8,000) Wan Ka Wai (尹家偉) (HK$20,000) *Episode 57 (August 15, 2001) Pau Ho Yan (鮑可茵) (HK$40,000) Fung Shue Ming (馮樹明) (HK$0) Cheung Shin Chun (張善珍) (HK$20,000) Cheng Pui Suen (鄭沛漩) (HK$0) Lam Kin Kei (林健基) (HK$8,000) Cheung Ching Yi (張靜宜) (HK$8,000) Leung Sze Ho (梁思豪) (continued) *Episode 58 (August 16, 2001) Liang Siwei (HK$0) Zhu Runfang (HK$0) Mada Rong (HK$0) Shi Huici (HK$0) Zhu Xinxin (HK$8,000) Zhong Guoxin (HK$20,000) Zhengting Chang (HK$0) *Episode 59 (August 17, 2001) Huang Mingye (HK$60,000) Yang Yujuan (HK$0) Hu Chih He (HK$8,000) Qiu Hailai (HK$8,000) Huang Sheng (HK$0) Michael Zellers (HK$8,000) ? (HK$0) *Episode 60 (August 20, 2001) - Shaolin Soccer charity special (1) Kenneth Chan (HK$4,000) Huang Yifei and Chen Guokun (HK$150,000) *Episode 61 (August 21, 2001) - Shaolin Soccer charity special (2) Lin Zicon and Li Hui (HK$0 or HK$4,000) Tian Qiwen and Zeng Jinchang (HK$60,000) Stephen Chow and Lee Man (HK$1,000,000) *Episode 62 (August 22, 2001) *Episode 63 (August 23, 2001) John Shum and Maggie Chan (HK$500,000) Dean Shek and Kara Hui (HK$8,000) Richard Ng and Teresa Mo (HK$500,000) *Episode 64 (August 24, 2001) *Episode 65 (August 27, 2001) *Episode 66 (August 28, 2001) *Episode 67 (August 29, 2001) Paul Yip (HK$250,000) *Episode 68 (August 30, 2001) *Episode 69 (August 31, 2001) *Episode 70 (September 3, 2001) *Episode 71 (September 4, 2001) *Episode 72 (September 5, 2001) *Episode 73 (September 6, 2001) *Episode 74 (September 7, 2001) *Episode 75 (September 10, 2001) *Episode 76 (September 11, 2001) *Episode 77 (September 12, 2001) *Episode 78 (September 13, 2001) *Episode 79 (September 14, 2001) *Episode 80 (September 17, 2001) *Episode 81 (September 18, 2001) *Episode 82 (September 19, 2001) *Episode 83 (September 20, 2001) *Episode 84 (September 21, 2001) *Episode 85 (September 24, 2001) Chow Chung Yau and Chow Tin Yau (HK$500,000) Leung Chi Yan and Leung Chi Shing (HK$250,000) *Episode 86 (September 25, 2001) *Episode 87 (September 26, 2001) *Episode 88 (September 27, 2001) *Episode 89 (September 28, 2001) *Episode 90 (October 1, 2001) *Episode 91 (October 2, 2001) *Episode 92 (October 3, 2001) *Episode 93 (October 4, 2001) *Episode 94 (October 5, 2001) *Episode 95 (October 8, 2001) *Episode 96 (October 9, 2001) *Episode 97 (October 10, 2001) *Episode 98 (October 11, 2001) *Episode 99 (October 12, 2001) *Episode 100 (October 15, 2001) Au Yeung Wai Kin and Fan Wai Chung (HK$500,000) *Episode 101 (October 16, 2001) *Episode 102 (October 17, 2001) *Episode 103 (October 18, 2001) Wong Chi Ching (HK$500,000) *Episode 104 (October 19, 2001) *Episode 105 (October 22, 2001) *Episode 106 (October 23, 2001) *Episode 107 (October 24, 2001) *Episode 108 (October 25, 2001) *Episode 109 (October 26, 2001) *Episode 110 (October 29, 2001) *Episode 111 (October 30, 2001) Puk Yan (HK$250,000) Ng Wing Cheuk (HK$250,000) *Episode 112 (October 31, 2001) *Episode 113 (November 1, 2001) *Episode 114 (November 2, 2001) Chris Chan (HK$1,000,000) *Episode 115 (November 5, 2001) *Episode 116 (November 6, 2001) *Episode 117 (November 7, 2001) *Episode 118 (November 8, 2001) *Episode 119 (November 9, 2001) Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling (HK$60,000) *Episode 120 (November 12, 2001) *Episode 121 (November 13, 2001) *Episode 122 (November 14, 2001) *Episode 123 (November 15, 2001) *Episode 124 (November 16, 2001) *Episode 125 (November 19, 2001) *Episode 126 (November 20, 2001) *Episode 127 (November 21, 2001) *Episode 128 (November 22, 2001) *Episode 129 (November 23, 2001) *Episode 130 (November 26, 2001) *Episode 131 (November 27, 2001) *Episode 132 (November 28, 2001) *Episode 133 (November 29, 2001) *Episode 134 (November 30, 2001) *Episode 135 (December 3, 2001) *Episode 136 (December 4, 2001) *Episode 137 (December 5, 2001) *Episode 138 (December 6, 2001) *Episode 139 (December 7, 2001) *Episode 140 (December 10, 2001) *Episode 141 (December 11, 2001) *Episode 142 (December 12, 2001) *Episode 143 (December 13, 2001) Ms. Lam (HK$40,000) Mr. Chan (HK$60,000) Mr. Wong (HK$20,000) Mr. Law (HK$8,000) *Episode 144 (December 14, 2001) *Episode 145 (December 17, 2001) *Episode 146 (December 18, 2001) *Episode 147 (December 19, 2001) *Episode 148 (December 20, 2001) *Episode 149 (December 21, 2001) *Episode 150 (December 24, 2001) *Episode 151 (December 25, 2001) *Episode 152 (December 26, 2001) *Episode 153 (December 27, 2001) *Episode 154 (December 28, 2001) *Episode 155 (December 31, 2001) *Episode 156 (2002) *Episode 157 (2002) *Episode 158 (2002) *Episode 159 (2002) *Episode 160 (2002) Sources * Season 1 statistics * Forum Category:Hong Kong Series Category:Article stubs